With Your Melody
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Karena Jungkook tidak perlu mendengar seribu kata cinta, saat ia bisa merasakan satu debaran nyata. [VKOOK/TAEKOOK] RnR juseyooo


Jungkook _sangat_ mencintai musik. Segala jenis musik yang mengalun merupakan nyanyian surga baginya. Pemuda dengan iris sekelam malam itu tidak pernah melewatkan harinya tanpa mendengarkan musik. Ia jatuh cinta dan menjadi gila karena musik.

"Aku akan menjadi penyanyi. Menciptakan lagu sendiri, menciptakan musik sendiri dan menunjukkannya pada dunia."

Maka saat Jungkook begitu menggebu dengan impiannya, Kim Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Aku akan menjadi _fans_ pertamamu, sayang."

.

.

Karena _kebahagiaan Jungkook adalah kebahagiaannya._

.

.

Namun, semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk dalam sekejab.

Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu.

Seandainya ia tak memaksa Jungkook untuk ikut dengannya melihat kembang api saat hari kelahirannya, mimpi buruk itu tak mungkin menghantuinya.

Mimpi buruk itu tak mungkin menghantui Jungkook.

Jika mereka tidak memutuskan untuk pergi saat itu, mereka tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan.

.

.

Dan _Jungkook tidak akan kehilangan **pendengarannya**_.

.

.

 **With Your Melody**

 **Main Cast:** Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt-comfort

 **Lenght:** Oneshoot

 **Rated:** T

 ** _Inspired by:_**

 _Symphony - Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson_

 _Web Drama 'Page Turner'_

.

.

 _"I've been hearing symphonies_

 _Before, all I heard was silence"_

.

.

 _M_ _enjadi tuna rungu adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Walaupun ia bisa melihat, namun tidak ada suara yang bisa didengar. Walaupun banyak yang mengucap kata semangat untuknya, namun hanya kesunyian yang didapatnya. Seakan ia sendiri, seakan tidak ada yang peduli._

.

.

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh ringkih kekasihnya. Air matanya tak henti mengalir begitu melihat seberapa hancurnya malaikat yang dipujanya.

Jungkook kembali berteriak keras hingga pembuluh darah pada lehernya tercetak jelas. Nafasnya memburu dan air matanya kembali menetes saat tak ada setitik suarapun yang dapat didengarnya.

"Hentikan, Jungkook-ah. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Taehyung mengucapkannya berkali-kali, walaupun ia tau Jungkook tidak akan mendengarnya. Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya.

Telapak tangannya menangkup wajah kekasihnya. Membingkainya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Netra mereka memerah dan basah. Jungkook bahkan masih terisak hingga bibirnya menggigil.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung katakan setiap ia menatap iris kelam kekasihnya. Pemuda itu selalu merasa bersalah. Ia selalu berharap bisa mengulang kembali waktu, walaupun tidak mungkin.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. Mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan pada diri Jungkook dan berharap kekasihnya akan merasa lebih baik.

.

.

Tak henti-hentinya Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang tertidur pulas. Akhirnya Taehyung bisa membujuk Jungkook untuk tidur, atau mungkin lelaki itu tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Tangannya terulur membelai pipi kekasihnya yang semakin tirus hari demi hari. Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, kondisi Jungkook kian memburuk. Lelaki itu seolah tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup kembali.

Lalu bagaimana Taehyung bisa melanjutkan hidup? Bila sumber kekuatan dalam dirinya menjadi begitu rapuh dan penuh luka yang menganga. Taehyung berpikir ia tidak bisa kembali melanjutkan hidup normalnya, karena sumber kebahagiaannya telah meredup.

"Jungkook sudah tertidur?"

Kepalanya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yoongi berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan sambil merapikan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jungkook. "Setelah berteriak selama _hampir_ dua jam. Akhirnya dia bisa tertidur." gumamnya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Ayo keluar. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

.

.

Yoongi adalah lelaki yang terkuat bagi Taehyung. Saat adik kesayangannya divonis tidak bisa mendengar untuk selamanya, bukannya menangis dan marah pada takdir buruk yang menimpa adiknya. Yoongi justru mencari tau segala sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendukung Jungkook. Bahkan Yoongi rela menyalakan musik dengan volume keras agar Jungkook bisa merasakan getaran musiknya.

"Jangan menyerah."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Yoongi menatapnya penuh kesungguhan, walaupun tersirat luka didalamnya.

"Tolong jangan menyerah untuk membuat Jungkook kembali menjalani hidupnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sudah berada dalam batasnya.

Taehyung menarik Yoongi kedalam dekapannya. Ia tau pemuda itu terlalu lama menahan dirinya. Terlalu lama berpura-pura menjadi kuat didepan semua orang. Yoongi pasti sama terlukanya seperti Jungkook dan dirinya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyerah, _hyung_."

.

.

Taehyung selalu seperti ini. Datang di pagi hari untuk mengajak Jungkook sarapan lalu mengantarnya berkeliling menggunakan sepeda, atau sekedar menatap air sungai dari atas jembatan. Mengisi seluruh jadwal harian Jungkook hingga tak ada sisa waktu yang terbuang.

"Aku-memiliki-hadiah-untukmu."

Taehyung menangkupkan wajah kekasihnya dan bicara sepatah demi sepatah kata agar Jungkook dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya.

"Hadiah?"

Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat lalu mengarahkan kedua tangan Jungkook untuk menutup matanya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Taehyung meringis begitu mengucapkannya. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Jungkook terdiam pada posisinya cukup lama. Walaupun dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya mengapa Taehyung membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memberinya hadiah. Namun ia tetap setia pada perintah kekasihnya.

Saat seseorang menarik kedua tangannya, matanya terbuka perlahan. Dan mendapati Taehyung dengan sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna _tosca_ ditangannya.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung terkekeh dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia ikut tersenyum walau hatinya sedikit teriris karena tidak bisa mendengar kekehan lucu kekasihnya.

Tangannya terulur didepannya. "Mana hadiahku?" pintanya

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengangsurkan kotak _tosca_ itu ke tangan Jungkook. Sebelum pemuda Jeon membuka hadiahnya Taehyung lebih dulu membingkai wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"A-ku-men-cin-ta-i-mu."

Jungkook tersenyum walaupun matanya mulai terasa memanas, "A-ku-ju-ga-men-cin-ta-i-mu." balasnya mengikuti cara penyampaian Taehyung.

Setelahnya mereka tertawa, walaupun hanya keheningan yang diterima Jungkook setidaknya ia melihat wajah bahagia kekasihnya.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Jungkook memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh dada bidang kekasihnya. Air matanya menetes begitu saja saat _peraba_ nya merasakan debaran jantung Taehyung yang menggila.

.

.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Taehyung! Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan? Kau ingin mengejekku, kan?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tangannya menarik lengan Jungkook saat pemuda itu hampir bangkit dari duduknya. Taehyung kembali membingkai wajah kekasihnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Per-ha-ti-kan du-lu."

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung diwajahnya, namun tetap menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya untuk memperhatikan.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil hadiah yang diberikannya untuk Jungkook. Sebuah _speaker_. Tentu saja Jungkook merasa tersinggung, ia tidak bisa mendengar lagi dan Taehyung memberikannya _speaker_.

Jungkook menatap kekasihnya penuh selidik. Taehyung sedang fokus berkutat dengan _speaker_ ditangannya, entah apa yang dilakukan dan Jungkook hanya memperhatikannya tanpa niat.

Taehyung tersenyum begitu musik mulai mengalun dari alat itu. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Jungkook lalu menarik satu tangan pemuda itu dan menempelkannya diatas _speaker_.

Pemuda Jeon tertegun. Indera perabanya merasakan dengan jelas getaran musik yang mengalun. Dahinya mengernyit begitu merasa ia tau judul lagu yang sedang terputar.

" _Spring Day?_ " ucapnya ragu.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk semangat. Kemudian ia menekan tombol _next_ pada _speaker_ itu hingga lagu mulai berganti.

" _Danger?_ "

Dengan cepat Taehyung menarik wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan diseluruh bagian wajahnya sebelum mengucapkan, "Kau-bisa-mendengar-musik-sekarang."

.

.

Hari-hari Jungkook menjadi lebih baik setelah mendapatkan _speaker_ spesial dari kekasihnya. Taehyung mengatakan ia memohon pada Namjoon untuk membantunya merancang alat itu demi Jungkook. Taehyung bilang suara yang dikeluarkan _speaker_ ini tidaklah keras, namun getaran musiknya terasa jelas dalam indera _peraba_ Jungkook.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan mendapati Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Taehyung duduk disebelahnya lalu ikut menyentuh _speaker_ yang berada dipangkuannya. Jungkook tersenyum melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya, walaupun Taehyung bukanlah kekasih yang romantis namun pemuda itu selalu melakukan apapun untuk Jungkook.

"Taehyung-ah, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan senyum lebar, menanti Jungkook memberikan hadiahnya. Jungkook merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Aku tau kau memiliki mimpi yang sama denganku. Aku tau kau mengubur mimpimu hanya untuk membuat mimpiku terwujud. Dan sekarang aku pikir kau pantas meraih mimpimu, karena jika kau bahagia maka aku juga bahagia."

.

.

 _3 years later.._

Jungkook fokus membaca koran yang dipegangnya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat membaca _headline_ berita hari ini.

 _'Kim Taehyung telah menyelesaikan Asia Tournya dan bersiap untuk Comeback pada musim semi ini.'_

"Wah dia hebat sekali." gumamnya.

Tiga tahun lalu Jungkook memberikan Taehyung selembar form audisi untuk menjadi penyanyi. Awalnya Taehyung menolak dengan keras, namun setelah Jungkook membujuknya berkali-kali akhirnya kekasihnya menyetujui.

Dan siapa sangka pujaan hatinya kini menjadi pujaan banyak wanita diluar sana. Mendapatkan banyak pujian dan penghargaan karena talentanya. Menjadi _idol soloist_ yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

"Masih mengharapkan si Kim?"

Kepalanya menoleh menatap Yoongi yang berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menunjukkan foto Taehyung yang terpajang dalam koran itu kepada kakaknya.

"Dia keren, _hyung._ "

Yoongi mendengus, "Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertinya bisa berubah menjadi seburuk itu."

Jungkook mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia memperbaiki letak _alat bantu dengar_ yang terpasang ditelinganya. "Maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Berhenti mengharapkannya, Kook. Baca berita paling belakang." Setelahnya Yoongi melangkah pergi.

Dahinya mengernyit namun tetap mengikuti perintah Yoongi. Ia membuka halaman terakhir koran yang dipegangnya lalu membaca sepatah demi sepatah kata yang tercetak disana.

 ** _'Kim Taehyung dirumorkan memiliki hubungan dengan Irene_** ** _setelah terlihat pergi ke Club bersama.'_**

.

.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Sudah dua jam ia berdiri memandang air sungai dari atas jembatan dengan sebuah _speaker_ dalam dekapannya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli saat angin dingin menerpa kulitnya hingga seakan menusuk ke tulangnya.

Karena pengkhianatan kekasihnya jauh lebih dingin dan menyakitkan.

Seharusnya Jungkook menyadari ini sebelumnya. Sejak dua tahun lalu, saat Taehyung mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan barunya, pemuda itu tidak pernah menghubungi Jungkook sekalipun.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. Merasa begitu bodoh dan tolol begitu menyadari bahwa ia selama ini menunggu sosok yang tak mungkin akan kembali.

Taehyung sudah pergi dengan kehidupan barunya dan tidak mungkin lelaki itu ingin kembali pada pemuda cacat sepertinya.

Jungkook seharusnya membenci Taehyung.

Jungkook seharusnya melupakan Taehyung.

Namun Jungkook tetap memilih untuk menunggu.

Mungkin saja Taehyung akan kembali. Karena Taehyung pernah mengatakan Jungkook sebagai rumahnya, dan pemuda itu masih percaya bahwa sejauh mana Taehyung pergi, tujuan akhirnya adalah rumah.

.

.

Jungkook berharap ia masih menjadi rumah bagi Taehyung.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah."

Kepalanya menoleh cepat begitu suara familiar memanggil namanya. Pupilnya melebar dan matanya tiba-tiba saja memanas.

"Jungkook-ah."

Lelaki yang dirindukannya berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan senyuman yang masih sama seperti 3 tahun lalu. Pemuda itu berlari kearahnya dan mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Tae-taehyung-ah."

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Seakan jika ia lepaskan Jungkook akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu."

Air matanya menetes. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan membalas rengkuhan kekasihnya. Walaupun banyak pertanyaan yang merayap dalam pikirannya namun Jungkook tidak peduli, karena kehadiran Taehyung sudah sangat cukup baginya.

Taehyung membingkai wajah pujaannya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Jungkook selain menjadi lebih cantik. Jungkook begitu indah dimatanya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

.

.

"Gila! saat rumornya menyebar seperti itu dia berani mengajakmu berkencan?"

Jungkook hanya mengulum senyum menanggapi perkataan tajam kakaknya. Taehyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya, ia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan gadis itu. Hanya media yang terlalu melebih-lebihkannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_." ucapnya setelah memastikan penampilannya cukup baik lalu melangkah ringan meninggalkan Yoongi yang tak henti-hentinya mencebik.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Bahkan Jungkook tak menanggapi teriakan Yoongi.

.

.

Langit sore membiaskan warna yang begitu indah. Dengan angin yang berhembus pelan membuat suasana menjadi lebih sejuk.

Mereka duduk berdampingan menatap pemandangan yang membentang dihadapan mereka. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan sejak tadi. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman tipis.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta maaf?"

Kepala Taehyung menoleh kearahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat sebelum Taehyung kembali menatap lurus.

"Aku membuatmu kehilangan pendengaranmu." ucapnya pelan.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Tae."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku merasa bersalah." ucapnya.

Jungkook mendengus, "Aku tidak suka jika kau menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Bahkan alat bantu ini membuatku menjadi lebih baik." jelasnya.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook. Matanya mencari kebohongan di kedua iris kekasihnya namun _nihil_ , hanya ada ketulusan disana.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, "Katakanlah."

Taehyung menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan tubuh Jungkook hingga mereka duduk berhadapan. Tangannya menangkup wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan seperti yang sering kita lakukan dulu." ucapnya pelan.

Perlahan Taehyung melepas alat yang terpasang ditelinga kekasihnya hingga keheningan kembali memerangkap Jungkook.

Sesungguhnya Jungkook ingin bertanya mengapa Taehyung melakukan hal ini. Namun urung dilakukannya.

Pemuda Kim kembali membingkai wajahnya dan menyatukan kening mereka sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook pelan lalu mengecupnya sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Per-ha-ti-kan ba-ik ba-ik."

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham. "Katakanlah." ucapnya

"Me-nya-nyi-lah de-ngan-ku."

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit bingung. Seolah mengerti, Taehyung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas lusuh yang terlipat lalu menyerahkannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook membacanya perlahan. Matanya memanas begitu mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah lirik lagu.

Matanya memandang Taehyung penuh tanya. Pemuda Kim membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat lalu kembali membingkai wajah kekasihnya.

"Me-nya-nyi de-ngan-ku."

"Tapi, Tae. Aku-"

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook untuk menghentikan segala penolakan yang ingin dilontarkan kekasihnya.

"To-long, me-nya-nyi-lah ber-sa-ma-ku."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Baiklah tuan idol." ucapnya parau.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Melumat bibir kekasihnya penuh kelembutan. Jungkook memejamkan matanya perlahan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyentuh bagian dada Taehyung. Melakukan kembali apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. Merasakan jantung kekasihnya yang masih berdebar cepat untuknya.

.

.

Karena Jungkook tidak perlu _mendengar_ seribu kata cinta saat ia bisa _merasakan_ satu debaran nyata.

.

.

 _And now your song is on repeat_

 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_

 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

 _So, if you want the truth.._

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Ayo ngaku siapa yang ngira ini bakalan sad ending? wkwkwkwkwk

Btw, untuk ff sweet liar sama It's not really wrong banyak yg pengen sequelnya. But, maaf aku gak kepikiran bikinnya /ditabok/

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.08.08_**


End file.
